


The Winter Rose

by AeonDelirium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one scene, yeah, you know which one I mean. Seriously, I should start putting post-it notes on interesting scenes so I can find them again and not look like an idiot. <br/>Anyway, remember that one scene where Tyrion was looking at Sansa and thinking about how beautiful and sad she looked? That's the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> First time sharing an image on the archive, bear with me on the alignment and all that fancy stuff ... really, I just couldn't be bothered.


End file.
